


Источник негэнтропии или - мы называем это душой

by ferrum_glu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu
Summary: Описание:То, что осталось за кадром фильма "Трансформеры. Эпоха истребления".Лаборатория "Йегер Роботикс". Три дня непрерывного ремонта и разговоров. Терпение, трудолюбие и доброта Кейда спасают Оптимуса Прайма от последствий смертельных ранений.Пояснения:Негэнтропия - философский термин, образованный добавлением отрицательной приставки нег- к понятию энтропия, и обозначающий его противоположность.Энтропия (от др.-греч. - поворот, превращение) - широко используемый в естественных и точных науках термин. Впервые введён в рамках термодинамики как функция состояния термодинамической системы, определяющая меру необратимого рассеивания энергии.





	Источник негэнтропии или - мы называем это душой

***

Я не выпускаю ни одного заряда из своей лазерной винтовки. Ни одного. Не поражаю ни единой цели. Мои боевые программы кричат, но я намеренно заглушаю их импульсы. Я жду. Я до самого конца верю, что это какая-то ошибка. Верю и тогда, когда шрапнель перебивает мои кабели, верю, когда трассирующие красные и зеленые дорожки огня вгрызаются в мою броню. И даже тогда, когда их командиры в сотый раз повторяют приказ – полное уничтожение инопланетного противника - я продолжаю попытки установления с ними речевого контакта.

Они неумолимы, эти люди, еще недавно называвшие автоботов «друзьями». Они не слышат моих просьб о прекращении огня и продолжают расстреливать меня в упор. Их омерзительные странные помощники – летучие дроны-разведчики - до странности напоминают мне творения одного десептикона. Неужели ВСЕ, кого я знал (и даже мои старые враги) - все уже давно мертвы, а их технологии завоеваны?

Мои боевые дешифраторы успешно перехватывают их частоты. Я слушаю эфир и не верю собственным антеннам. Всех, кого им удалось схватить и нейтрализовать – автоботов, десептиконов, людей – допрашивали по одинаковой схеме. Все сводилось к одному и тому же вопросу – где найти меня?! Кем же я стал для этих людей? Я, их недавний защитник, пожертвовавший всем ради человеческой расы. Смертельно опасным врагом, ради поимки которого создали целое специальное подразделение? Или желанным источником уникального металла для ученого-миллиардера, наивно полагающего получить над ним власть. Интуиция подсказывает, что есть нечто третье… скрытое.

Все встает на свои места, когда за спинами земных солдат появляется ОН. В моем комлинке снова звуки родного языка.

\- Ты ведь уже догадался, что нужно этим стервятникам, Оптимус. В сущности, я единственный, кто может спасти тебя от НИХ.

\- Только не ты, Локдаун!

В ответ я получаю плазменный выстрел - прямо поверх голов военных. Ласковый тон звуков на секретной частоте грубо контрастирует с действиями говорящего.

Мимо.

Я уворачиваюсь от одного удара, но второй достигает цели. Это не их примитивные ракеты, не их шрапнель. Внутри словно растекается огненное озеро.

\- Ты же знаешь, что мне нужно, Прайм! И я не отступлюсь.

\- Во мне нет Матрицы, она спрятана в недоступном месте.

\- Мне не нужна твоя Матрица! Мне нужен ТЫ САМ!

Я ранен, но все еще смертельно опасен. Он бежит ко мне, расшвыривая уродливую земную технику, мешающую на пути. Видимо, я - настолько желанная цель, что он прямо сейчас готов вступить со мной врукопашную. Его альтформа позволяет смотреть на меня через прицел и стрелять одновременно. Но Локдаун предпочитает держать визуальный контакт, самонадеянно думая, что я подчинюсь ему. Зеленые линзы гипнотизируют, а правый манипулятор преобразуется в нечто отвратительное, напоминающее экстрактор… Расстояние между нами все же слишком большое. Ему не успеть. Я медленно встаю, зажимая рану манипулятором. Энергон хлещет из пробитого реактора. Еще секунда - и я трансформируюсь и уберусь с линии огня, кинусь в объятья дороги…

\- Моя Искра не будет служить никому!

Локдаун не сводит жадного взгляда с моей раны, потом снова трансформирует лицевую пластину в оружие, целится выше.

\- Не хочешь пойти за мной в полноценном виде – предстанешь перед создателями в виде ржавого хлама. Тогда пусть они решают – чинить тебя, или навсегда лишить корпуса.

Выстрел… Последний… Фатальный. Он настигает меня в момент трансформации. В момент, когда сегменты наиболее открыты и уязвимы.

\- Я выживу! Выживу назло тебе и ИМ…

***

Я лежал на полу этой странной мастерской и наблюдал сквозь щели в досках, как перегретая полуденным солнцем земля источает марево. В памяти отпечатались размытые картины бегства, отчаянные попытки отсрочить последствия смертельных ранений и долгий-долгий стазис, похожий на полную дезактивацию. Мое пробуждение было странным и неожиданным.

И снова люди, снова они… Земляне, назвавшиеся друзьями. Человеческие голоса, которые улавливали мои аудиосенсоры, будили во мне только самое неприятное. Позитивно мыслить не получалось.

«Насколько поврежден центральный реактор?» – мучительно думал я. – «Если полностью, то чудесным образом вернувшееся автономное функционирование - только вопрос времени. Впрочем, как и медленный распад моего корпуса, который в таком случае не остановишь…»

Я попытался запустить тестирование внутренних систем. Безуспешно. На самодиагностику катастрофически не хватало энергии. Центральный процессор собирал настолько противоречивые данные, что я вскоре сдался и отозвал запрос. Исправно работала лишь связь с ИХ спутниками.

Навигационная система говорила, что я по-прежнему в Техасе. По крайней мере, так назывался этот штат, граничащий с Мексикой, ставший обетованной, опаленной солнцем землей, на которую меня привела раскаленная дорога боли. Я помнил отчетливо только шоссе, упирающееся в горизонт - оно было нитью моего спасения. Все остальное – лишь мутный кошмар. Все. Даже Мехико. Даже его слова, брошенные мне вдогонку, пока горные цепи не стали естественным экраном для этой ужасной радиопередачи.

\- Ты идиот, Прайм! Упрямый, съехавший с процессора, идиот! Ты снова не сделал ни одного выстрела в свою защиту – пожалел этих низменных созданий. Ты так картинно размахивал своей пушкой и грозился, но…

\- Я начну убивать, когда сочту это нужным. Не тебе судить мои поступки.

\- Твой лидерский пафос неуместен. Ты больше не лидер. У тебя нет ни Матрицы, ни армии, ни даже войны, на которой нужно сражаться.

\- У меня есть я и моя честь, Локдаун. Тебе этого никогда не понять.

\- Мне все время хотелось задать тебе вопрос – узнай ты об этой расе больше – последовал бы заветам Сентинела? Превратил бы их в рабов? Этих тварей, которые ополчились на тебя сегодня, стремясь завладеть кибертронскими технологиями!

\- Не в моих принципах становиться тираном.

\- Так станешь изгоем!

\- Пусть будет так, но я останусь свободен в выборе.

\- Твоя свобода, Прайм, лишь вопрос времени, которое начало работу против тебя. Законы физики неумолимы, они выполняются в любом мире. Ты знаешь о своем последнем повреждении – его так просто не убрать. У тебя не осталось ничего, что могло бы тебя восстановить - ни Олл Спарка, ни Матрицы, ни Искр тех, кто тебя любил. Ты глупец, Прайм, сам себя обрекший на медленную гибель.

Я понимал, что он безжалостно прав, что я проиграл эту битву. Мое упрямство, похожее на упрямство зверя, гнало меня вперед, но я знал, что не уйду далеко и со временем буду полностью обездвижен. ОН это тоже знал. Теперь ему оставалось лишь ждать, чтобы забрать причитающееся. Локдаун играл со мной, как с добычей, поимку которой отсрочил в угоду своей прихоти.

***

Тихо скрипнула дверь, впустив солнце - и тут же закрылась. Все равно здесь было слишком светло, слишком… Я видел сквозь щели в досках огромное дерево, а за ним - бескрайнюю степь. Дерево, степь, дом. Нет ничего проще, чем попасть в такую мишень посреди пустыни.

\- Оптимус!

Голос земного существа позвал меня по имени. Я активировал оптику. Человек, выведший меня из стазиса, стоял на стремянке и обеспокоенно смотрел мне в лицо. Под мышкой у него был зажат электрод сварочного аппарата, а в руках моя отвалившаяся антенна.

\- Оставь это, – тяжело сказал я, и он поспешно переложил предметы на верстак.

Я ощущал его внимание и страх. Он напряженно рассматривал мои огромные кулаки, валяющееся рядом бесполезное оружие, вздрагивал от каждого моего движения, глядя на мой корпус, как на исполинскую гору, грозящую взорваться огнем. Возможно, я бы так и сделал, если бы мог. Но тот рывок, когда я предстал перед ними в андроформе, был последней моей трансформацией, как и последней вспышкой двигательной активности, унесшей почти все крохи энергии, которыми меня успели напитать земные аккумуляторы.

\- Не бойся. Сейчас я уже не опасен, потому что врядли вообще встану. И уж точно никого не убью.

\- Ты принял нас за врагов?

\- Прости, – ответил я, устало погасив оптику, - но у меня есть основания больше не верить людям. Никому из них.

Рука человека аккуратно прикоснулась к моей щеке. Я ощутил ее излучение. Мне хотелось стряхнуть эту руку, сбросить человека с его нелепой лестницы, убить одним щелчком пальцев, оборвать все путы морали, продолжающие делать меня Оптимусом Праймом - и погрузиться в ненависть. Но я продолжал чувствовать тепло его крошечной ладони и не шевелился. Я знал, что он до смерти боится, но не обрывает тактильный контакт, я чувствовал, что он тоже делает выбор. Какой? В любом случае, сил что-либо предпринять у меня уже не было.

\- Позволь мне починить тебя?

\- Ты не справишься.

Он прижал руку к лицевым пластинам сильнее, рассеянно погладил меня по щеке, стирая пыль и копоть.

\- Ты никогда полностью не поймешь моих мотивов. Они покажутся тебе эгоистичными. Но, я не враг, понимаешь? - Его пальцы задрожали. - Я инженер-робототехник. И твое появление в моей лаборатории – просто чудо!

Я слушал его, стараясь сдержать горькую усмешку.

«Еще один землянин-робототехник! От представителей одного такого, финансирующего целую армию, я едва скрылся почти пять лет назад. И вот теперь снова. Не слишком ли велико искушение?»

Совершенно не догадываясь о моих мыслях, этот чудак продолжал свою странную исповедь:

\- Когда-то я учился, Оптимус, надеялся на лучшую участь, мечтал. Но жизнь требовала иного. Она заставляла меня изменять своему предназначению, думать о заработке. И я принимался чинить всякий хлам, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Лишь по ночам я пытался творить - и все для того, чтобы разочароваться в себе еще больше. Мои дурацкие изобретения никогда не работали - или работали не так, как надо. Я - чертов неудачник, за всю жизнь не сделавший ничего стоящего. Ничего!

Казалось, еще немного, и в досаде он ударит меня по щеке своим крошечным кулаком. Но он вдруг успокоился и констатировал:

– Я должен помочь тебе. Это не только твой единственный шанс, но и мой тоже. Это судьба.

Какова бы не была ирония всего случившегося - факт оставался фактом. Он не выдал меня и, как только улеглась суматоха, вызванная моим появлением, снова пришел сюда. Не побоялся. Вернулся и опять настойчиво предложил помощь. Как же он глуп, что не догадывается - наш контакт, вызванный нелепым стечением обстоятельств, фатально закончится для нас обоих.

\- Я всю ночь держал тебя на зарядке, Оптимус. Я вновь нарушу закон и подсоединюсь к соседскому дому, пока они в отпуске. Ты можешь заряжаться сколько нужно. И если пустить ток большей мощности…

\- Нет, – глухо отвечал я. - Твои эксперименты с аккумуляторами дали мне возможность выйти из стазиса, но не больше.

\- Я перепаял перебитые контакты на твоих конечностях и даже внутри.

\- Бесполезно, повреждены более сложные связи, о которых ты не имеешь понятия, человек.

\- Это из-за снаряда, который был в твоем… ммм, - он замялся, не зная, как назвать систему, которой на Земле не было аналога, - …двигателе.

Я напряженно молчал.

Какова все же степень повреждения реактора? Эта мысль не давала покоя. Если хотя бы половина блоков его функционирует – я сразу же уберусь от сюда. Нужно заставить… Нет… Нужно попросить его произвести начальную диагностику, а потом… Я поморщился. «А потом снова, бежать, бежать и бежать… Жалкий изгнанник! Тебе придется бежать, чтобы не привести смерть на порог этого дома. Бежать, чтобы спасти тех, кто еще остался в живых! И если ты не отыщешь никого – твой удел рассыпаться на части и сгнить где-нибудь на обочине…»

Должно быть, я застонал. Потому что он положил сразу обе ладони на мою лицевую пластину, думая, что таким образом успокоит меня.

Я раздраженно отмахнулся, едва не сбив и стремянку, и верстак. Мне, как и ему, хотелось поддаться отчаянию. Начать жаловаться, рассказать ему о такой же своей шлаковой бесполезности. О том, что я – еще больший неудачник, чем он, в сотый раз преданный теми, кого защищал, обретший новых врагов, еще более злых, чем прежние, в сотый раз потерявший веру … Но зачем ему знать еще что-то обо мне а мне – о нем. Зачем?

\- Расскажи, Оптимус. Если ты не расскажешь – мы не найдем выход.

***

Было что-то располагающее в его голосе, что-то бодрое, возвращающее желание действовать. Я снова зашевелился.

\- Это называется энергоновый преобразователь - центральный реактор. Он питает электричеством наши системы. Едва ли ты поймешь, о чем я!

\- Я не настолько глуп, – укоризненно сказал он, – достаточно было одного взгляда на то, что оказалось под твоим капотом, чтобы не пытаться искать под ним форсунки и коленвал. Я всю ночь выковыривал шрапнель из твоих узлов. Думаешь, я не догадался об их инопланетном происхождении? А потом, когда я нашел эту ракету…

\- Неразорвавшийся снаряд. С его помощью ваши солдаты пытались меня добить, – прервал его я. – Он не причинил мне особого вреда, как и вся эта ваша жалкая шрапнель.

\- Так что же тогда нанесло такие повреждения?

\- Я получил два плазменных удара в жизненно важные узлы. Тот, кто стрелял – бил из оружия кибертронского происхождении, и бил наверняка. Продажная тварь… - Я употребил земное ругательство и снова прогнал пыль через ротовую вентиляцию.

Вокалайзер без должного напряжения на мембранах стал скрипучим, как дребезжащий кусок тонкой жести на ветру. Я с трудом узнавал собственный голос - глухой и грубый.

\- Оптимус, – он снова позвал меня по имени. - Я не знаю даже сотой доли того, что тебе удалось пережить, но… ты не должен сдаваться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы… отомстить!

Эти слова заставили меня снова активировать оптику и встретиться с ним взглядом. Я видел, как он дрожит, стоя на своей нелепой качающейся лестнице. Он был типичным представителем этой расы, так похожей на нашу - прекрасной и ужасной в своих поступках и помыслах. Оптические линзы человека - странные органические образования, которые они называли глазами - смотрели на меня со смесью страха и восхищения. Он был такого же возраста, как Леннокс. Молодой, решительный, с бугрящимися мускулами под короткими рукавами заношенной футболки. Он вполне мог быть таким же бесстрашным и честным. Но я не хотел сейчас об этом думать, усилием воли подавив воспоминания о Ленноксе и о теперь уже несуществующем «Несте» - и обо всем, что мы начинали на этой планете и что теряли. Он был прав: я должен был хотеть хотя бы отомстить. Это было чуждой мне эмоцией, но… Я снова тяжело выдохнул застоявшийся воздух из вентиляционных систем и сказал, приложив немалое моральное усилие:

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, человек.

\- Ты доверяешь! – воскликнул он.

В ответ я начал медленно раскрывать оплавленные панели корпуса.

***

Он спрыгнул со стремянки прямо на мое плечо, опустился на колени и дотянулся до моих шейных магистралей, используя их как опору. Он снова успокаивающе гладил меня по металлу кабеля.

\- Я смогу помочь тебе!

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь руководить тобой, пока снова не уйду в стазис, – ответил я, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал дружелюбно.

Чтобы видеть собственные детали и человека, собравшегося отправиться на их изучение, я трансформировал шейный отдел, максимально удлинив и вывернув так, что я практически смотрел внутрь себя. С трудом подбирая слова, я постарался донести до него суть основной проблемы.

\- Первое, что нужно сделать – протестировать энергоновый реактор. В нем семь блоков, и именно он производит электричество, питающее ходовую часть и все мои системы. Важно знать, какие блоки вышли из строя, а с какими просто оборвана связь.

Он кивнул, напряженно глядя на глубокое рваное отверстие в моей внутренней броне и пытаясь сопоставить, как выглядят одни и те же узлы в разных режимах.

– Выходит, ты ранен в… живот. Для человека такое ранение обычно означает смерть – иногда быструю, иногда очень долгую и мучительную.

\- Можешь называть это брюшной секцией, чтобы сохранить аналогию. И это действительно смертельно, – устало ответил я.

Я ждал сотен вопросов, но он уловил принцип функционирования кибертронца мгновенно:

\- Я понял! Энергон из баков поступает в реактор, где преобразуется в обыкновенное электричество. Твой реактор – типичный энергоконвертор, только неземного происхождения. Эгей, да ты весь на электрической тяге, пришелец! И колеса, и сервоприводы, и даже вооружение - все периферические электромоторы запитаны на центральный источник!

\- Да, – с трудом выдохнул я.

Это было несказанным облегчением – избавить меня от необходимости рассказывать о собственном строении.

\- Но какой же энергоемкости должно быть топливо, чтобы производить такое количество электрической энергии?!

\- У меня нет времени вещать тебе о свойствах энергона, человек. Если не поторопиться - я снова отключусь. У тебя же нет целого штата добрых соседей, чтобы держать меня подсоединенным к электрической розетке.

Он усмехнулся и, ни слова не говоря, перебрался с моего плеча на грудь, потом подхватил тяжелый ящик, с грохотом опустив его на мою броню, и пополз, волоча за собой инструменты и длинные мотки проводов. Мой раскрывшийся корпус был для него настоящим маленьким каньоном. Он опускался, хватаясь рукой в рабочей перчатке за края брони, а потом, не раздумывая, спрыгнул прямо на крышку реактора. Я почти не почувствовал его вес - нейросеть едва функционировала.

\- Надеюсь, меня не тряхнет высоковольтным разрядом! – пошутил он, поглубже натянув прорезиненные рукавицы.

\- Во мне предохранителей больше, чем нейронных связей в вашем мозгу, – успокоил его я, – и я пока еще не разучился автоматически отключать поврежденную электронную сеть от общих узлов.

Он снова усмехнулся, осторожно ступая, и двинулся по периметру крышки, внимательно разглядывая ее поврежденную поверхность. Потом опустился ниже, с восторгом заглядывая внутрь, сквозь пробитые выстрелами дыры, на маслянистые от энергона детали. Его голова едва торчала из-за краев раскрытых сегментов. Оставшийся в реакторе лиловый флюид слабо светился. На поясе человека болтался полевой дозиметр, и он поначалу бросал опасливые взгляды на стрелку, но вскоре успокоился. Я ничего не мог сказать ему в утешение. Излучение энергона не засечешь с помощью примитивных земных счетчиков Гейгера, и я ничего не знал об отдаленных последствиях близких контактов их расы с нашей. По крайней мере, Сэм все годы, которые я его знал, оставался здоров.

***

Оплавленную крышку реактора ему пришлось открывать вручную. Он бесцеремонно использовал для этого простой металлический лом - поддевал искореженные панели за края и раздвигал в стороны. Это было болезненно, но я терпел. Его ноги с трудом удерживались на скользких топливных магистралях в глубине секции, но он, забыв все на свете, созерцал открывшуюся перед ним картину. Я мог только догадываться, какое впечатление могли произвести кибертронские детали на пытливую натуру земного изобретателя. Он нюхал, трогал каждый выступ, забирался масляным щупом в емкости, и один раз даже не побоялся погрузить собственный палец в энергон, тут же, правда, вытер его о свои невероятно грязные брюки.

Наконец он приступил к блокам, выбрав нужные соединения, и приложил к ним электроды. Его приборы, которые он называл тестерами, загудели, в них зашевелились стрелки, ожили примитивные микросхемы. Он менял положения проводов, иногда считывая показатели с поверхности, а иногда забираясь в глубокие щели. Тогда там, где чувствительность сохранялась, я ощущал неприятные уколы. Человек поступал со мной бережно и жестко одновременно. Но главенствующей эмоцией в его поведении был азарт. Шло время, но я чувствовал, что возбуждаю этот азарт все больше и больше. Движения человека стали плавными и мягкими.

«Прирожденный ремонтник» – думал я, глядя на него. – «Так поступают фанатики своего дела. Но фанатики могут быть как самыми надежными друзьями, так и самыми опасными врагами. Они – одержимые. И важно знать, что движет таким одержимым».

Доверие внезапно снова сменилось удушливой волной сомнений. Видимо, мое агонизирующее сознание отчаянно генерировало самозащиту – еще более примитивную, чем его приборы. Я внимательно смотрел, как он копошился во мне, изучая каждую деталь.

«Убить его уже не хватит сил. Да это и бессмысленно. Я уже не встану, нет сил ни трансформироваться, ни найти новое убежище… И даже на ненависть нет сил…»

Я собрал волю в кулак и погасил линзы, стараясь не выдать мук собственного выбора.

«Чтобы спастись, Прайм, ты должен не убивать его, а … довериться. Что бы им ни двигало – он способен тебе помочь».

\- Прости! – он решил, что ненароком причиняет мне боль.

Его голос вырвал меня из пучины.

\- Из всех семи блоков шесть полностью вышли из строя!

В его голосе звучала тревога, и я поверил в точность его измерений. Я знал, что все плохо, но… Но один-то блок все же остался!

\- Что с последним? – хрипло спросил я.

\- Он цел, но повреждена связь с центральным кабелем.

\- Ты можешь ее восстановить?

Он прекрасно видел, как вспыхнула моя оптика, и знал, что от его ответа зависит моя жизнь. Он замялся.

\- Что тебя смущает?

\- Размер соединения. По земным меркам это полтора метра кабеля, толщиной в… толстое бревно.

\- У тебя нет такого проводника?

\- Нет, но это можно решить другим способом – наплавить дорожки из диэлектрика, а поверх них – из земного металла. Это будет ужасно некрасиво, но зато действенно.

Я не успел ничего ему подсказать, как вдруг в его глазах сверкнула радость, он засмеялся, едва не танцуя на моих обгоревших внутренностях.

\- Я только что придумал, как это сделать! Я спасу тебя, Прайм!

***

Сил не оставалось даже сделать кивок, я смог лишь слабо мигнуть оптикой. Сознание опасно балансировало на грани стазиса. Я мог выключиться в любую секунду. Чтобы голова не откинулась назад, я слил все шейные сегменты в один, и они закрепили мою шею в жесткий замок. Фокус моих линз сосредоточился на человеке, находящимся среди моих самых жизненно важных деталей. Понимая всю ответственность, он даже снял перчатки, не боясь пораниться или получить химический ожог. Я смотрел на его нежные розовые пальцы, которые в данную секунду были самой большой моей надеждой.

«Если запустить энергоконвертор хотя бы на десятую долю его мощности, мой корпус сможет трансформироваться и на самой малой тяге убраться от сюда. Как говорят они – от греха подальше. Лучшего выражения не придумаешь».

Я прокручивал в уме навигационные карты этой страны, определяя на них важные точки, где мог бы найти остатки своего отряда. Только хватит ли сил добраться до них … И дело было, конечно, не в топливе. Того, что оставалось в основном баке, было более чем достаточно. Я мог провести на этой планете еще несколько сотен лет, будь я исправен. Но в данной ситуации главным было совсем другое. Я не сказал человеку о том, что один выстрел, попавший в реактор, оставил мой корпус без электропитания, а другой, более страшный - без связи с Искрой. Это было самым сложным повреждением, о последствиях которого я старался не думать. Без контролирующего поля Искры начался медленный распад моих поврежденных деталей. У меня больше не было возможности самовосстановления. Все, что я смог сделать – с трудом дотянуть на аккумуляторах до заброшенного кинотеатра и выключиться из реальности. Конечно, Локдаун на это рассчитывал, когда понял, что упускает меня. Он выбрал тактику ожидания - пока я не превращусь в ржавый шлак, который просто физически не сможет сопротивляться. Рано или поздно меня бы нашли его ищейки, а отвратительное приспособление, вмонтированное в его правый манипулятор, отыскало бы в моих недрах еще живую Искру.

Скольких он поразил так же, сделав изгоями, заложниками заброшенных зданий и пустошей? Скольких заставил прятаться и медленно терять силы? Сколько Искр извлек он еще из еще активных корпусов, чтобы заставить служить ИХ целям… Я даже не пытался думать о выживших десептиконах - тревога, прежде всего, была о своих. Ко мне слишком давно не поступало вестей ни от Сайдсвайпа, ни от Ретчета. Быть может, они уже мертвы, а их Искры во власти Черного Охотника…

Если бы у меня был осколок Олл Спарка или… Матрица. Эти два мощных артефакта могли восстановить любую структуру кибертронца мгновенно. Но Олл Спарк теперь существует лишь в мире идей, как символ - в этом мире его энергия рассеялась и пропала. Матрицу я спрятал в надежном месте, когда почувствовал опасность. Кто же еще мог мне помочь? Ретчет? Такое под силу только его умению. Ни Хаунд, ни Дрифт - я был в этом уверен - не справятся. Но даже Ретчету потребовалась бы целая лаборатория и долгие циклы кропотливого труда, чтобы вручную…

В памяти совсем некстати всплыли слова Локдауна:

«У тебя не осталось ничего, что могло бы тебя восстановить - ни Олл Спарка, ни Матрицы, ни Искр тех, кто тебя любил!»

Искры тех, кто меня любил… Что он этим хотел сказать? То, что все давно уже мертвы, и я остался один. Или все же что-то другое?

Прошло почти пять земных астроциклов – огромный срок для металлических деталей, быстро теряющих свойства в этой агрессивной, богатой кислородом атмосфере. И не менее долгий срок для результатов агрессивной экспансии белковых, преследующих свои цели… Надежды застать в живых Ретчета почти не было. Надежды не было в принципе.

Я не заметил, как отключился. Это были первые сигналы о вновь приближающимся стазисе. Процессор экономил энергию, без предупреждения отсылая меня в спящий режим.

***

Когда сознание снова вернулось, над моей грудью возвышалась масса конструкций. Через балку под потолком ангара была перекинута веревка, на конце крюк. На нем висело ведро, а под ведром была прилажена воронка с целой системой трубок. Мужчина сидел на моем плече и приваривал антенну. Увидев забрезживший в моих линзах свет, он мигом перепрыгнул на грудь, оживился, замахал руками.

\- Эгей, очнись, Оптимус!

От его сварочного электрода распространялись жар и ужасная вонь. Рядом со стремянкой тарахтел компрессор, гудело пламя в печи. Кроме того, из котла в глубине лаборатории нестерпимо смердело жженой пластмассой. Человек был весь измазан маслом и энергоном, в грязном кожаном фартуке, пахнущий гарью и органическими испарениями собственного тела.

\- На тебя ушло ведро припоя и пять ведер диэлектрика! – смеясь, сказал он непонятную фразу. – Мне пришлось полностью расплавить половину своих бездарных творений.

Он со смехом указал на гору деталей, валяющихся на полу. Останки его изобретений отдаленно напоминали расчлененных кибертронских дроидов.

\- Ты делал во мне пластмассовые заплатки?

\- Я залил все огромные дыры от выстрелов под твоим реактором. Это чистейшие эбонит и фторопласт, но лучшей изоляции пробоев такого масштаба не придумаешь!

\- А твои создания…

\- От них все равно нет никакой пользы. Мой выбор между ними и тобой был слишком очевиден.

Он усмехнулся и легко пожал мускулистыми плечами.

\- Видел бы ты, как я плавил их в тигле, Оптимус. Мне обзавидовались бы все древние алхимики! Из радиодеталей получилось целое ведро чистого олова! Оно легло поверх диэлектрика, создав проводник, который выдержит нужную силу тока.

Я посмотрел на его руки со множественными ожогами. На прожженных во многих местах перчатках блестели нашлепки застывшего металла. И снова подумалось, что этот землянин либо бесстрашный альтруист, либо сумасшедший. Но что-то в его фанатичной преданности делу напомнило мне меня самого и я, несмотря на свое бедственное положение, усмехнулся, продолжая слушать его оживленный рассказ.

\- Сначала я носил металл кружками. – Он помахал перед моими линзами емкостью, весьма условно напоминающую земную кружку, настолько много на ее краях было наплывов застывшего желтоватого металла. – А потом придумал вот этот желоб!

Он указал на систему подвесных труб с воронкой на конце. И я почти с ужасом посмотрел на дымящееся ведро на веревке, на эти трубы, забитые застывшим металлом, представляя льющийся в мой реактор расплав неизвестно чего сомнительной чистоты и проводимости.

\- Включай свой двигатель, не бойся, – сказал он одновременно тревожно и нетерпеливо; его лицо стало предельно серьезным, - это сработает!

Боковым зрением я разглядел еще с десяток уродливых творений этого сумасшедшего «гения», пыльными силуэтами застывших в углах. Дроиды. По всему было видно – от них действительно не было никакой пользы.

«И теперь он наивно полагает, что сейчас нечто, созданное его руками, сработает!?» - подумал я, заметив, как он предусмотрительно встал на толстый резиновый коврик.

Помянув в Искре всех создателей Вселенной, я включился.

Реактор дрогнул. На тусклых внутренних экранах моих систем самодиагностики обозначилось теплое оранжевое пятно. Единственный функционирующий блок-преобразователь, к которому поступал энергон, наконец-то отобразился. Пятно разгоралось, и сами экраны становились ярче. Корпус действительно был прекрасно заизолирован, я не чувствовал пробоев напряжения под новым проводником, идущим поверх простреленной брони.

Я запустил систему тестирования, жадно считывая данные, которые прежде были недоступны. Показатели драгоценного блока приближались к нижней границе нормы. Мотор, питающий ходовую, запустился шумно и поначалу работал с жуткими перебоями. Из засоренных систем вентиляции вылетели струи черного дыма. Работая на холостых оборотах, я аккуратно наращивал мощность. Обороты не падали, гул двигателя вскоре стал ровным и тихим, а силы… силы стали возвращаться! Один оставшийся преобразователь прекрасно конвертировал энергоновую смесь в живительный поток электронов. Расплав, из которого этот чудак создал связь, проводил ток не хуже моего родного металла. Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в нейросеть. Ожили датчики чувствительности. Я зашевелился, ощущая в себе чужеродные материалы, которые давали мне неплохую замену свои собственных, но страшно мешали при движении. Впрочем, на более комфортные условия рассчитывать не приходилось, и я бережно подхватил своего спасителя, сняв с электробезопасного коврика.

\- У тебя получилось, человек!

Он совершенно не испугался, только продолжил кашлять и махать рукой, разгоняя ужасное черное облако, которое я выпустил из себя во время первого пуска. Вскоре из моих систем пошел только чистый теплый воздух. Он приосанился, чувствуя себя героем и, щурясь от синего света (моя оптика сияла на полную мощность), продолжил эмоционально болтать со мной, как с близким другом:

– Честно признаться, я бы никогда не разобрался в строении твоих преобразователей. Это выше уровня земных знаний. Когда я смотрел внутрь тебя - мне казалось, я теряю рассудок. Все эти мелкие детали, названия которым я даже не могу придумать… Они… совершенство! Я почувствовал себя неандертальцем, внезапно нашедшим возле своей стоянки шаттл «Дискавери». - Он покачал головой, оглядывая плоды своих грандиозных трудов. - Но я полезный неандерталец! На создание примитивного проводника от блока «А» к блоку «В» вполне хватило моих университетских знаний. А эта замечательная конструкция с ведром - просто шедевр инженерной мысли!

Он залился смехом, радуясь своей маленькой победе. А потом стал болтать про брошенный факультет робототехники, про любимую студенческую бейсбольную команду и про то, как тяжело было учиться, имея на руках маленькую дочь, про то, как бредил теоретической физикой и хотел остаться на кафедре, но нужны были деньги, деньги… Тесса полностью владела его реальностью, требуя спустится со звезд на грешную землю. И он все бросил, открыл мастерскую, которую назвал гордым именем «Йегер Роботикс» втайне надеясь действительно наладить массовое производство роботов, а не чинить с утра до ночи старые кофеварки и пылесосы.

\- Честно признаться, Оптимус – ты лучшая кофеварка в моей жизни!

Я продолжал держать его на уровне своих линз, разглядывая уже более внимательно, запоминая черты его энергичного лица. Он совершенно не боялся моего взгляда, воспринимая наш контакт с каким-то мальчишеским восторгом, ворочался в моем кулаке - нечто мягкое, щекочущее сенсоры. Наверное, похожее чувство испытывают люди, когда держат в руке птицу. Я аккуратно потрогал свой шлем. Отвалившаяся антенна держалась крепко. Когда он успел? В мастерской было невероятно жарко и дымно. Сквозь неплотно пригнанные доски широкой двери на пол лилось малиновое свечение. Лучи заходящего солнца делали дымную пелену похожей на полосатый шевелящийся занавес. Я видел, как огромный шар негостеприимной звезды спектрального класса G медленно укатывается за горизонт. Который из циклов я нахожусь на полу этого странного здания? Должно быть, уже второй. В углу на табуретке, застеленной чистой белой тканью, стояла посуда с недоеденной земной пищей, рядом валялся пыльный спальный мешок. Прошло не менее 30 земных часов…

***

Я тихонько опустил его на пол, и он сразу же направился к своему верстаку и ящикам с деталями.

\- Устраивайся поудобнее, – весело сказал этот неутомимый земной труженик, – у нас впереди еще много работы!

Он показал мне ржавый подшипник со множеством вмятин.

\- Это из твоего правого плеча!

Он сказал это с необычайной гордостью, с трудом удерживая на руках металлический шар. Подшипник был почти размером с его голову.

\- Пока ты лежал в отключке, я решил выправить его.

Он установил шар в тиски и стал рихтовать его, ударяя молотом. Азартный, разгоряченный, не теряющий надежду. Я видел, как в нем боролись смертельная усталость и стремление как можно скорее доделать дело до конца. Искры летели во все стороны. Кожаный фартук, надетый прямо на загорелое мускулистое тело, не спасал. И когда окалина попадала на голые плечи, человек морщился от боли.

Я с трудом приподнялся и сел, наслаждаясь живым током, циркулирующим во мне. Аккуратно взял с пола его паяльник. Было сложно удерживать эту соломинку в своих пальцах. Я положил инструмент на место. В процессоре крутилсь главная мысль.

\- Кейд, - я впервые назвал его по имени, – не стоит чинить это.

\- Да брось. Все поправимо. Ремонт, конечно немного затянется. Ты проживешь у меня месяц, другой, но я выправлю все.

\- Кейд, ты же видишь…

\- Я не смогу заменить тебе броню и ржавые части корпуса. Многие детали ходовой изношены так, что скоро рассыплются. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Он бил и бил молотом по подшипнику.

\- Кейд!

\- Я все вижу, Оптимус.

Он поднял голову, немного смущенно взглянув на мою Искру, которая светила сквозь приоткрытые грудные панели.

\- Тебе повезло, что снаряд не попал в тот… другой узел питания. В основной.

Я в упор смотрел на него, подбирая в уме слова. Аккумуляторы медленно заряжались. Теперь меня хватит для небольших движений, для разговора, а может быть, и для дальнейшего пути…

Он увидел, как мое лицо вновь стало мрачным. Он уже научился разбираться в моей мимике, напряженно следя за каждым движением пластин около моего рта.

\- То, что ты сейчас пытаешься починить – называется корпус. Бесполезный, ржавый корпус, с частично восстановленным электропитанием. Но в живом существе существует еще одна очень важная часть, и ты правильно заметил, какая…

Наконец-то он оставил свое раздражающе громкое и бесполезное занятие. Устало бросил молот на пол и подошел ближе, догадываясь, что я хочу сообщить ему нечто важное. Он забрался на лестницу, попытался вставить подшипник, но, повинуясь моему жесту, бросил его на пол вслед за молотом. В его карих глазах я видел отблеск яркой голубой звезды. Искра завораживала его. Он смотрел на нее, и сквозь усталость на его чумазом, мокром лице проглядывала нежность.

\- Мы называем это Искрой, – сказал я, - в ней хранятся наши воспоминания и наша жизненная сила, наша личность…

\- Я видел этот свет, когда чинил твой реактор. Он шел сбоку, через ужасные оплавленные дыры. Он влек меня, и мне хотелось протиснуться туда, осмотреть всю зону поражения, но я боялся что-нибудь нарушить.

Я молчал. Сильнее, чем сейчас, повредить полевые связующие структуры Искры и корпуса было уже невозможно. Локдаун использовал особый снаряд – плазму с эффектом моментальной кристаллизации. Ею он сжег и намертво запаял все контакты одной из самых сложных систем в моем корпусе. Я не хотел расстраивать своего нового друга. Но как подобрать слова, чтобы он понял…

\- Искра – источник вибраций намного более тонких, чем электромагнитное поле, она остается областью индивидуального, личного, не до конца расшифрованного даже кибертронскими учеными. Она связана с первоисточником всех полей Вселенной.

\- У людей есть похожая аналогия, Оптимус. Мы называем это … душой.

\- Я слышал об этом.

Его лицо, на миг озарившееся внутренним светом, вновь стало грустным.

\- Говорят, наши Души тоже связаны с чем-то высшим. Я вижу свет твоей Искры, но света наших душ никому не увидеть. Это провоцирует нас не верить в их существование, – сказал он, и в его голосе я почувствовал горький привкус иронии.

\- Как же ты можешь не верить, в то, что… ты живой, Кейд?

\- Я - человек, бесконечно испорченный прогрессом. Душа - слишком НЕ техническое понятие, оно из области поэзии. Она толкает нас не непредсказуемые поступки, порой возносит до звезд, а порой… причиняет страшную боль. Но ни этот экстаз, ни эту боль не в состоянии измерить ни один электроприбор на свете. Поэтому порой и кажется, что все это – иллюзия, и от одиночества нас не спасет никакой «первоисточник».

Я чувствовал, что за его словами скрывается личное горе, потеря, с которой он так и не смирился и вместо слов протянул ему свой манипулятор. Он охотно ступил со своей лестницы в мою ладонь и схватился за мои пальцы, словно искал в этой опоре не только физическое равновесие.

\- А как же насчет производимой твоей душой работы? – спросил я, меняя тему, – ее действительно сложно измерить, но отрицать невозможно.

\- Работы? – он вопросительно уставился на меня.

\- Наши Искры и ваши Души обладают чудесным свойством, – они умеют оживлять мертвую материю, - пояснил я.

Он более внимательно рассмотрел мою обгоревшую и местами ржавую ладонь, оглядел с высоты, на которую я его поднял, мои изломанные ноги с гнутыми и частью отвалившимися бесполезными дисками колес. Потом посмотрел на свои исцарапанные руки, на синяки, ожоги и ссадины, которые были неизбежны при контакте с таким существом как я. Его нежная органическая кожа была невероятно тонкой…

\- Это все заживет! – бодро сказал он, увидев направление моего взгляда, и осекся…

\- Твои раны заживут, Кейд, потому что твоя Душа с тобой. Но мои, к сожалению, нет… Тот, кто стрелял, повредил особую связь. Моя Искра утратила контроль над обновлением металла.

\- Значит все, о чем я размышлял, пока чинил тебе – правда. Поначалу я решил, эти вмятины и эта ржавчина - твоя гениальная маскировка. Но потом догадался – они настоящие…

\- Да, Кейд. И если я за несколько месяцев не доберусь до автоботов – я рассыплюсь на части. Мой мертвый, не связанный с Искрой металл окисляется медленно, но повреждений СЛИШКОМ много.

\- Не нужно никаких автоботов! – Он вцепился в мой палец - Позволь мне продолжить твой ремонт. Ты будешь руководить мной. Я готов переплавить весь имеющийся в своей лаборатории металл…

\- Эту связь сможет починить лишь кибертронец. – прервал его я. - Она замыкается на уровне полей и твоя гениальная система проводников из олова здесь не сработает.

Он растерянно смотрел на меня, не зная, что ответить.

\- Ты сделал все, что в твоих силах, Кейд. Теперь мне хватит энергии тихо убраться отсюда, чтобы разыскать своих.

\- Куда ты поедешь?

\- Этого я не могу тебе сказать.

Он посмотрел обиженно, мое недоверие настолько сильно задело его, что он в отчаянии опустил руки.

\- Ты имеешь полное право больше никогда не доверять людям и даже мне! – Сказал он и отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на мою Искру. И я вдруг почувствовал, насколько он действительно одинок - почти так же, как я!

Я растерялся и, чтобы скрыть свое внезапное расположение к этому существу, за короткий срок сделавшему для меня слишком много, раздраженно ответил:

\- Ты что, так и не понял, с кем связался?! Всех, кто был со мной, пытали и убивали! Кейд, я изгнанник, на которого охотятся представители нескольких планет! Тебе нужно думать о себе и своей семье, а не о старом ржавом пришельце!

Я злился - больше на себя, чем на него. Я понимал, что не прав, но эмоциональный блок становился порой неуправляемым. Нагрузка на него была последние годы предельной и часть контактов, должно быть, вышла из строя.

Последний сигнал от Дрифта пришел с шоссе US-163… Навигатор выбрасывал на экран разноцветные ломанные линии - сеть дорог штатов Нью-Мексико, Юта и Аризона. Навигатор разрабатывал маршрут и вгонял меня в отчаяние, параллельно включая в моей памяти видеоряд картин мест, где может находиться моя команда. Пустынная равнина ярко-оранжевого цвета с необычными скалами с плоскими или зубчатыми вершинами. Они называют это «Долиной Монументов». И это СЛИШКОМ далеко для единственного блока в моем реакторе.

Я просматривал видео и словно слышал одинокий свист ветра. Скалы, действительно напоминающие монументы, неприступными бастионами застыли в пустыне. Единственное асфальтированное шоссе ведет сюда с юго-востока Юты, а остальное – сеть пыльных грунтовых дорог… Лучшего места для засады не придумаешь, а я, искалеченный, одиноко двигающийся по открытой местности – лучшая мишень в истории кибертронских войн.

Их режиссеры обожали использовать этот пейзаж в своих «вестернах» - так они называли эти фильмы с примитивными деревянными повозками и не менее примитивной жестокостью. Герои этих «вестернов» по характеру до странности напоминали наших десептиконов. Стрельба, погони, оранжевый песок и … горы.

Дороги Запада проходили через горные цепи. Слишком сложный ландшафт для тяжелого грузовика. Я вспомнил, как их земные машины с трудом забирались в длинные (по пять-семь миль) подъемы на перевалах Аризоны, как ревели их двигатели и, как я легко обгонял всех по левому ряду, ловя на себе недоуменные взгляды водителей. Теперь я буду выглядеть не лучше, если вообще смогу одолеть хоть один перевал.

\- Но, Оптимус!

\- Никаких но, Кейд! Я слишком опасен. Мне нужно уйти, скрыться, замести следы своего пребывания здесь.

\- Я не отпущу тебя!

Я приподнял оптогрань.

\- Правда?

***

И тут он сжал кулаки. В его глазах, карих и упрямых, плескалось разочарование обыкновенного мальчишки, у которого отнимают любимую игрушку. Я пересмотрел тысячи земных телепередач, усваивая поведение и изучая психику этой расы. Неисправимые мальчишки, влюбляющиеся в свои игрушки, в свои машины, в свое дело… Их век был столь короток, что они до самой смерти оставались детьми. И вот этот взрослый ребенок, переживший раннюю потерю и привязавшийся ко мне за один день, готов бросить все, пожертвовать своей безопасностью. Неужели это основной мотив его связи со мной? И все-таки не жажда технологий и наживы руководит им. Я был запрограммирован на доверие. И хоть случившееся в Мехико внесло изменения в мои программы - этому мечтателю отчаянно хотелось верить.

\- Если завяжется бой, Оптимус - ты не выживешь. Они найдут и уничтожат тебя.

Он говорил правду.

\- Слишком опрометчиво – идти на поводу случайных эмоций, Кейд, – ответил я, стараясь оставаться рациональным и беспристрастным.

Он опустился на колени, стал в отчаянии полировать толстой рукавицей изрытый глубокими царапинами металл моей ладони, а потом вдруг обнял мой палец, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Когда он поднял взгляд – мальчишка исчез. Со мной говорил взрослый человек, уставший от потерь и знающий, что такое вечная тревога.

\- Ты очень мудр, Оптимус, но в случайных людских эмоциях - как ты это называешь - иногда бывает больше мудрости. Если хочешь знать - еще мы называем душой то, что толкает нас на подвиги и глупости. Это что-то иррациональное и нелогичное! Но именно ЭТО делает нас счастливыми! Если бы я всегда поступал по правилам, у меня никогда бы не было Тессы. Если бы я был рассудителен, то я бы никогда не переспал с ее матерью... и что бы я получил? Одиночество. Она все равно бы умерла. Никто не знал о ее болезни. Разве я или даже ты можем рассчитать несуществующее будущее?

\- Нет, - согласился я.

Он прижался к моему пальцу своей небритой щекой, потом лбом, как это делают люди, пытаясь охладить голову.

\- Ты погибнешь, если уедешь сейчас из моего ангара.

Он был прав. Я понимал это. Меня поймают - и все, что я пережил и пережили мои друзья, станет бессмысленным. Но, как же он? Что будет с ним, если в его доме поселится инопланетный изгой, за которым по пятам идет одиночество, разрушения и война? Я приведу войну и в этот дом, как когда-то привел ее в дом… Уитвики.

\- Я принял решение, Оптимус. Ты будешь жить в моей лаборатории, и я буду чинить тебя дальше.

\- Кейд…

\- Не перебивай. Я говорю с тобой, как мужчина с мужчиной, я несу ответственность за свои слова!

А он умел быть твердым, этот немного смешной и горячий техасский парень! Я слушал его очень внимательно, потому что знал простую истину – чтобы выжить, нужно уметь подчиняться и порой слушать не только себя.

\- Если нет возможности обновить тебя волшебным образом - я поступлю так, как поступают земные врачи-протезисты. Буду менять вручную каждый твой узел. На то, чтобы привести тебя в порядок, действительно потребуется не один месяц. Но я справлюсь - буду работать день и ночь. Куплю пять старых грузовиков и распотрошу их, добуду нужные детали и заменю твои. Я буду бороться с коррозией металла и залью его специальным составом. Сделаю масляную ванну под твой размер. Я гениально спрячу тебя от всех спецслужб этого мира!

Он засмеялся с азартом настоящего контрабандиста, но я видел, что в его глазах где-то глубоко-глубоко стоят слезы. Он хотел бороться - отказать ему в этой борьбе было равносильно предательству.

\- Я открою тебе тайну, Оптимус, – продолжал он, - под моей лабораторией есть секретный подвал. Даже Тесс не знает о его существовании. Бывший владелец дома был чудаком, пережившим Карибский кризис. Это повлияло на его психику, и он начал строить там гигантский бункер. Ты спрячешься там. Бетонированные стены не пропустят излучение, а наверх я положу металлическую сетку-экран - на случай, если тебя вдруг приедут искать. Мы будем одной командой - ты, я, Тесс… Лукас… Мы будем отличной семьей, Оптимус! А потом… кто знает, может и отыщется кто-нибудь из твоих, сумеющих восстановить связь.

Я шумно выпустил горячий воздух из вентиляции, подумав о бедности земного языка. Выразить то, что я чувствовал, можно было лишь с помощью сложной импульсной последовательности. Так часто мы, кибертронцы, разговариваем друг с другом, если наши ощущения не поддаются простой вербализации. Я протянул ему палец другого манипулятора, и он потряс его. Это было похоже на рукопожатие.

\- Я обязан тебе жизнью и кровом, Кейд Йегер! – сказал я.

Скудность слов рождала примитивный пафос моих речей. Я знаю, что люди часто подшучивали над этим. Но выразить мысль на ИХ языке иначе было не возможно, и я торжественно добавил:

\- Твое доверие и твое великодушие бесценно. Я принимаю твое предложение и, что бы ни случилось, стану защищать твой дом, как свой собственный.

***

Получив мое согласие, он расслабился. Я видел, как усталость просто валит его с ног, ему нужна была их обычная человеческая подзарядка – сон. Но он поступил, как поступает большинство одиноких мужчин - попросил опустить его на пол и неверным шагом направился к смешному разрисованному холодильнику. Зачем-то нажал на пульт, но ничего не произошло. Тогда он выругался, запустив пультом в угол, рывком открыл дверь и достал целый ящик с круглыми банками.

\- Я хочу выпить, за нашу новую семью, грузовик! Тебе не предлагаю - ты в ремонте.

С этими словами он открыл одну из банок и залпом выпил содержимое. Обернулся ко мне, подмигнул, и легонько пнул горку запчастей, попавшуюся ему под ноги.

\- Не поверишь, еще вчера ЭТО было разносчиком пива. Его карма состояла в том, что он имел корпус из чистого фторопласта. Это решило его судьбу, но он нашел лучшую участь, став частью твоих систем.

Он усмехнулся, опустошил еще одну банку, смял ее в кулаке и вновь подошел ко мне. На этот раз он уже не использовал свою стремянку, а довольно бесцеремонно забрался на мою ногу и удобно устроился на бедре. Его речь изменилась, от усталости он быстро захмелел. На базе «Нест» мне доводилось общаться с подвыпившими солдатами, позволяющими себе хлебнуть лишку после боя. Я никогда не осуждал их, это просто казалось мне забавным.

\- У меня из головы не выходит информация о том последнем выстреле, который разрушает в тебе жизнь, Оптимус. Я догадываюсь, что все это сложно, но все же… куда ОН попал?

\- А ты знаешь место, где твоя душа соединяется с телом? – спросил я его в ответ.

Он покачал головой.

\- Конечно нет! Разное говорят и пишут. Несут всякий бред про ток жизненной силы, про какие-то чакры. Ведь, как ни крути, эта связь не очень-то прочная, иначе мы были бы бессмертны. Наша душа, к сожалению, в нас долго не задерживается, мы начинаем болеть, стареть и со временем превращаемся в прах…

Он деловито отдирал от кроссовок прилипшие мелкие запчасти, но его глаза в это время смотрели на фотографию, висящую в дальнем углу лаборатории.

\- Корпуса кибертронцев прочнее, а наши Искры могут делать их практически бессмертными, – ответил я, - но болезни есть и у нас. Принцип ослабления связи с первоисточником один и тот же, ты это сам видишь.

\- Я знаю, Оптимус. Я видел. Бывает так, что человек может потреблять сколько угодно пищи, пить воды вдоволь, полноценно дышать. Казалось бы - он полностью восполняет свою энергию, но все равно умирает, потому что где-то нарушена эта непонятная связь. Тебя повредил выстрел, а для человека найдется сотня других факторов, против которых у него так же не будет шансов.

Он водил пальцами по крупным трещинам моей бедренной защиты, выковыривал из них сплющенные пули, с омерзением швыряя на пол.

\- Знаешь, после болезни Эмили я много думал над этой проблемой. Я ушел в себя, закрывшись в этой мастерской, и мои мысли наивно вертелись лишь вокруг дурацких роботов, ставших моими единственными близкими друзьями. Я думал - а что если сконструировать для них этакий маленький двигатель, который заставит их системы сами себя регулировать, сами себя чинить? То есть, как ты говоришь – постоянно превращать мертвое в живое.

\- Это называется работой против энтропии, - я употребил их земной термин.

\- Да! – он обрадовался, услышав знакомое слово. – Проклятый второй закон термодинамики неумолимо заставляется нас всех распадаться на атомы. Но ведь возможно и другое. Однажды, на лекциях по биомеханике и биофизике для меня было ошеломляющей новостью узнать об уникальном умении живой системы сопротивляться разложению и Хаосу. Организм непременно должен уметь восстанавливать себя сам! И если бы я своими глазами видел, КАКАЯ связь нарушилась в теле Эмили, я бы сделал все, чтобы ее починить.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на меня, но я молчал. Устройство человека было мне незнакомо, и я не знал, что ему ответить. Впрочем, слова были здесь вообще не уместны, и я в ответ сжал кисть, едва заметно коснувшись пальцами его спины.

Он вздрогнул и отвел взгляд, тоскливо оглядел свой ангар. Я смотрел на его напряженное несчастное лицо, на котором так хорошо отражались все эмоции. Простой парень из Техаса - он был не так уж прост… и слишком умен. Немудрено, что ему было тяжело среди обычных людей.

\- Я одичал здесь, Оптимус – сказал он. - Среди этой степи, ветра и солнца. Среди таких же, как я, друзей-неудачников, собственных чудачеств, тревог за дочь и постоянного безденежья. Но все изменилось, когда вдруг появился ты. С тобой получается говорить о вроде бы известных вещах, но… как-то совершенно по-другому. Тебе хочется верить! И еще…. Тебя хочется спасти. Вернуть долг той, для спасения которой не хватило всех моих знаний и любви.

Он уронил голову на руки, вцепился в свои короткие темные волосы и застыл позе мыслителя. Мое собственное горе и усталость ушли на задний план. В глубине Искры обозначилось какое-то не подчиняющееся здравому рассудку чувство нежности и надежды. Я хмурился, гнал это глупое чувство, но оно росло, словно я видел перед собою возможность спасения из безвыходной ситуации, в которую попал. Моя Искра что-то хотела мне сообщить.

\- Нам всем нужен источник того, что сделает нас лучше, – сказал я.

***

Он кивнул, не переставая держать руку около лба. Рука был грязной, и на лбу отпечатались жирные масляные пятна.

\- У меня на языке вертится дурацкий термин, который обозначает явление, обратное действию хаоса. Но я его не помню!

\- Ты вспомнишь все, когда выспишься. Тебе пора на подзарядку, Кейд.

\- Ты прав, но… – его лицо вновь стало серьезным и строгим. - Прежде, чем я пойду к себе… позволь еще немного посмотреть на НЕЁ – тихо попросил он. Это - одно из самых прекрасных видений в моей жизни. Твоя живая Душа, Оптимус!

Он сказал это как-то по-особенному и страшно засмущался собственных слов. У меня не нашлось ни единого аргумента воспротивиться его искренней просьбе.

Я поднес его к своей груди ближе. Медленно раскрыл пластины основной брони, а потом и фигурные полупрозрачные заслонки внутренней защиты. Нижняя створка шевельнулась и застряла на полпути, ее механизм был поврежден. Но Искра открылась почти полностью. Полутемную лабораторию затопил синий свет. Осунувшееся лицо Кейда стало казаться призрачным, какими бывают лица их дезактивов. Он не шевелился, обняв мои пальцы, как перила галереи, его била сильная дрожь.

\- Это то, чего никогда не поймет мой разум! – прошептал он.

Ни одного из людей я не подносил к Искре так близко, хотя знал – для них она не опасна. Девяносто процентов ее излучения было НЕ электромагнитного характера. Оставшиеся десять процентов могли бы вызвать вихревые токи в частицах крови человека, но Ретчет как-то рассказывал мне, что и это невозможно. Он что-то упоминал о свойствах гемоглобина, связывающего железо в специальные белковые структуры…

Воспоминание о Ретчете отвлекло меня, и я не заметил, как Кейд прикоснулся к креплениям камеры. Это было настолько неожиданно, что я вздрогнул и сделал попытку отвести манипулятор.

\- Прошу тебя, задержись, Прайм! – взмолился он. - Я слишком много пережил за эти два дня. Ее свет способен ... способен...

Он не находил слов. Я - тоже. Все детали вокруг Искры обладают невероятной чувствительностью и через несколько секунд я понял, что у меня попросту нет сил отвести манипулятор с человеком в сторону. Словно покорившись чужой воле, я придвинул его еще ближе. Моя Искра отозвалась бурей неконтролируемого тепла и мое сознание помутилось. Искра почувствовала ЕГО крохотное поле и позвала его… Зачем?

***

Это длилось секунды, но для меня время вдруг остановилось. Кейд прикоснулся руками к внешней мембране, приник к оболочке, зачарованно вглядываясь внутрь сияющего шара размером с него самого.

\- Мне кажется, - его голос был слабым, – мы все действительно пришли из одного источника. И оно существует - нечто, обладающее абсолютным бессмертием и силой!

\- Да… - тяжело отозвался я, словно его прикосновения и его близость непонятным образом снова обесточили меня.

\- Ты думаешь, я пьян, Оптимус? Нет! Сейчас я трезв как никогда не был в своей жизни. И если бы я верил в Бога… - он осекся. – Но ведь в него невозможно не верить, когда видишь ЭТО!!!

Его пальцы коснулись кожуха генераторов камеры. Он исследовал их, но со стороны казалось – он ласкает мою Искру.

\- Все наши поля, Оптимус, я убежден, все они не имеют единый корень – то суперполе, наличие которого пытаются обосновать наши ученые.

Я хотел ему ответить, я многое хотел ему рассказать, но не мог. Меня начала бить настолько крупная дрожь, что я всерьез опасался выронить его из ладони. Он поднял голову и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на меня. На его лице не осталось и толики той смертельной усталости, которую я наблюдал совсем недавно. Удивительно, но я вдруг начал видеть его глазами. А потом я стал едва заметно определять поле Кейда на экранах самодиагностики. Слоистое биополе человека по свойствам было очень схоже с полем наших Искр. Ретчет как-то рассказывал и об этом. О, если бы я тогда слушал рассуждения о людях моего без вести пропавшего медика более внимательно!

Кейд присел, коснулся нижней, поврежденной заслонки - под ней была рваная дыра в броне. Он делал это настолько бережно, что моя нейросеть отреагировала импульсами удовольствия, несмотря на то, что человек, по сути, трогал мою рану. Он заглянул вниз, под Искру. Теперь, когда я мог видеть его глазами, я видел все, и, прежде всего, отвратительную черную кляксу сожженных проводящих путей. Это был плевок Смерти, застывший на окружающих деталях в виде уродливых потеков металла. Несколько лет назад здесь бушевал плазменный ураган. Я вспомнил эту непереносимую боль, и холод, который шел по пятам за огнем и жег еще сильнее…

\- Что там было раньше, Оптимус?

\- Струнные генераторы. И они состояли НЕ из металла.

\- Энергетические каналы?!

\- Можно назвать их и так…

Я не успел его остановить. Он соскочил с моей ладони на выступы створок, а потом протиснулся внутрь. Он был сумасшедший, этот землянин, совершенно не ведающий что творит! Но в моей собственной Искре засело упрямое ощущение абсолютной правильности этого нелепого развития событий.

***

Его роста едва хватило, чтобы встать точно под Искрой. В эту же секунду я ощутил странный импульс. Что-то ожило внутри меня и отозвалось всплеском небывалого блаженства. А в процессоре метнулся запоздалая мысль - живое поле человеческого существа вполне конгруэнтно схемам утраченной связи… Связанная форма информации содержится в каждой системе. КАЖДОЙ! Но возможно ли это?

Похоже, моя Искра и Душа никому не известного изобретателя из Техаса, человека по имени Кейд Йегер, знали это гораздо лучше нас обоих.

Я едва успел синхронизировать наши поля и увидел его внутри себя настолько четко, словно нас специально проектировали друг для друга. Сначала его тело отобразилось на моих внутренних экранах в виде схемы. Руки, ноги, голова напоминали пятиконечную звезду. По лучам звезды текло пламя. Его жизнь внезапно стала моей. Я сумел разложить ее на кванты информации, залпом прочитав его, словно осушив куб энергона.

Затем произошла более глубокая синхронизация, и он стал многомерным сгустком энергии. Его конфигурация была настолько сложна, что больше напоминала шар с маленькими протуберанцами, похожими на тонкие золотистые волосы. Из центра этой фигуры шло мягкое сияние. Что-то теплое и бесконечно нежное забилось в мою рану. Что-то, имеющее не меньшую ценность, чем все в мире звезды, сошло внутрь меня и поселилось теплым комочком в том месте, где уже даже перестало болеть, где холод и пыль осыпающегося металла праздновали триумф смерти.

Третий уровень синхронизации произошел на самых тончайших структурах. Человек изменился еще больше. Теперь он вырос и превратился в большой оранжево-голубой овал. Оранжевый центр напоминал плавильни Юникрона, края цвета пламенеющей нежнейшей голубизны – Окуляры Праймаса. Его цвета сливались с моими. Это и была Душа - чистая и бессмертная душа существа, как и моя, в незапамятные времена родившаяся из света звезд. Она была мягкая и твердая одновременно. Она вела себя как кристалл безупречной чистоты - чище, чем рубины, использующиеся в квантовых генераторах, тверже ядра атома, мягче эфира. Язык физики и математики выбрасывал в мой процессор образы, коробящие меня своей грубостью. Но только так я мог осознавать то, что чувствовал. И я чувствовал и знал – этот живой кристалл сможет удержать весь поток…

Энергия, прошедшая через его тело, была чудовищна. Это длилось один квант времени. Ничтожную долю секунды с гигантской минусовой степенью.

Однажды, перед самой войной, мой учитель Сентинел Прайм внезапно прервал свою беседу о теории Сингулярности и Времени и, вместо этого, стал рассказывать мне древние легенды. Видимо, он устал и его что-то тревожило. Я не хотел думать, что в эту минуту он мог размышлять о договоре с десептиконами. Я просто вспоминал печальную лицевую пластину того, кто был мне самым дорогим существом во Вселенной, его мудрые голубые линзы и низкий голос. Он говорил мне о Праймасе, создателе Олл Спарка и Юникроне – создателе Хаоса. Я понимал, что все это не более, чем образы, в которые облечены сухие физические законы, полные скучных формул и цифр. И тем более забавным было слышать от моего сурового учителя такую трактовку законов мироздания:

«Времени нет, ибо это всего лишь МЕРА ИЗМЕНИЯ процессов разрушения и созидания, происходящих в мире. Вселенная каждый раз обновляется, а время – это всего лишь квант небытия, после которого ты видишь новый порядок. Это всего лишь квант темноты, за которым снова наступает свет, ведь Праймасу иногда нужно моргать, чтобы обозревать мир снова…»

И вот я ощутил это воочию. Праймас моргнул. Бытие и Небытие соседствовали рядом, разделяясь отрезком времени, который по человеческой системе исчисления был представлен в виде единицы с сорока тремя нулями перед запятой. 

Одного кванта было вполне достаточно.

Ноги человека, стоящие на черной кляксе ядовитого расплава, на мгновение стали порталами, через которые хлынула энергия. И когда гипотетический Праймас вновь открыл глаза - к нам вернулась НАША реальность.

Я выхватил его из собственной груди в тот момент, когда на выпуклом боку реактора, залитом бесформенной массой, появились первые признаки возвратной кристаллизации. Я держал его в ладони. Он был в полном сознании. Без ожогов и почти без одежды - расплавились металлические крепления его фартука, и я обронил этот кусочек ткани. Я оглядывал его обнаженный торс, ища повреждения, но он был невредим. Его короткие черные волосы стояли дыбом. Он улыбнулся.

\- Я вспомнил этот термин, Оптимус. Это называется…. негэнтропия!

***

Теперь я понял, что кричал мне вдогонку мой враг. Сам того не ведая, Локдаун открыл мне главное средство спасения – возможность восстановить связь с помощью Искры другого существа. Но я даже в бреду не смог бы предположить, что простая человеческая Душа способна будет совершить ЭТО.

Кейд, лежащий в моей ладони, блаженно закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон. Я бережно переложил его на пол ангара и аккуратно опустился рядом. Чувствуя бурлящие внутри корпуса мощные восстановительные процессы, я мог позволить себе короткую перезагрузку баз данных.

Уходя в спящий режим, мы словно продолжали разговор друг с другом. Наши Души смотрели друг на друга, не разрывая связи, их диалог был неспешный и бесконечно добрый.

Ты прав, Кейд - негэнтропия - это движение к созиданию. – Говорил я ему. – На свете есть ее мощнейшие источники, обладающие свойством упорядочивать и оживлять связанные с ними структуры. Они бывают разные. Сюда относится и ваше Солнце, дающее земную пищу всему живому, и ядро всей Галактики, питающее целые звездные системы и, на первый взгляд, незначительные явления, будь-то мысли, поступки и слова. Все, что несет созидающую информацию - способно оживлять этот мир. Например, твоя доброта и самоотверженность вытеснили из мой Искры злобу и недоверие, а твоя Душа, соединившись с моей Искрой, стала для нее источником чистейшей негэнтропии!

\- Это очень странно, Оптимус, что я понимаю каждое твое слово, хотя о многих вещах не имел и понятия. Более того, сейчас я помню ВСЕ прочитанные в юности книги и даже лекции старых профессоров, которые казались мне скучными.

\- Твой мозг перешел в иной режим работы, Кейд.

Его Душа кружила вокруг моей, как звезда спутник, вокруг звезды-гиганта. Он радовался простым фактам, осознание которых приходило постепенно. Я был уверен, что проснувшись, он все забудет. Но кратковременный восторг ученого, проникнувшего за горизонты науки собственного мира, был мне понятен.

\- Значит, при определенных условиях информация может переходить в связанную форму!

\- Да, Кейд. Самый большой элемент кристаллической информации, который я когда-либо видел, назывался Олл Спарком. Чудом, подобным ему, была и Матрица Лидерства. Но это всего лишь артефакты – явление единичное, чудесное и, как оказалось, недолговечное. А главным по-прежнему остается то, что питает наши души постоянно. Связанная воедино материя, энергия и информация – и она находится повсюду.

\- Теперь я знаю это, Оптимус. И верю в то, что знаю. Физики обвинили бы меня в религиозности. Верующие вообще бы сожгли на костре. Но разве знать и именно поэтому верить – это плохо?

\- Знать и понимать - не значит низводить и обесценивать, Кейд. То, что я называю жизнью, всегда являлось священным для меня. И пусть мы с тобой говорим о суперполе, объединяющим все типы взаимодействий во Вселенной. Пусть мы знаем его свойства - обладание бесконечной энергией и бесконечным порядком - ЭТО останется для нас всех за особой гранью.

\- Искры кибертронцев имеют связь с ним?

\- Почти всегда, Кейд…

\- А наши Души?

\- Ваш вид имеет к нему прямой доступ, но только при определенных условиях.

Он задумался, погрустнел, и я подбодрил его:

\- Сегодня ты, Кейд Йегер, пребывал ТАМ целый квант Времени – огромный срок, в течение которого ты успел спасти мою жизнь…

Он открыл глаза в тот момент, когда я вышел из перезагрузки. Часть информации, усвоенная им из моей Искры, была ничтожно мала для кибертронца, но несоизмеримо огромна для землянина, хотя я был уверен - он запомнил весь наш диалог, хотя бы на уровне подсознания. Мы молча смотрели друг на друга понимая, что теперь связаны общей тайной.

***

\- Ты готов смотреть на ЭТО? – спросил я его через некоторое время, и он коротко кивнул.

Я медленно поднялся с пола, выпрямился во весь рост и начал преобразовываться.

Он сел в углу ангара и прижался спиной к деревянной опоре – той самой, на которой среди мелких фотографий висела фотография Эмили. Устроившись, он стал жадно созерцать таинство оживления неорганической материи.

Мой металл стал блестящим. Каждый сегмент выделился четче, каждая стертая и тусклая деталь засияла. Элементы моей брони раскрасились в разные цвета. По поверхности металла побежала рябь, как бывает, если на воду подует ветер. Металл менялся. Его светоотражающие свойства становились другими, и теперь Кейд видел воочию живой кибертронский трансформий!

Глупцы те, кто надеются владеть им отдельно, без Искровых полей. Что бы они не пытались сделать из этого металла – настоящего кибертронца им не создать никогда. Их мертвые клоны будут навечно привязаны к источнику искусственных полей. Они станут напоминать монстров из древних легенд этой планеты – бесчувственных и вечно голодных живых мертвецов…

Я рассмеялся, расправляя плечи. Я наполнялся новой силой, которая вытесняла тоску и страх. Внутри меня прорастали обрубленные связи, закрывались дыры от выстрелов, миллионы атомов выстраивали мостики, заращивая каждое повреждение, восстанавливая структуру корпуса по единой матрице. Одной секунды было достаточно, чтобы все шесть расплавленных блоков реактора стали как новенькие, полностью сформировав внутренние связи. Электричество хлынуло в мои цепи ровным, нескончаемым потоком. Не требовалась никакая другая изоляция - муфты кибертронских диэлектриков охватили каждый стальной проводник и миллионы миллионов таких ниточек слились в единую сеть.

Я раскрыл брюшные секции. Подставил ладони горстью, как делают люди, когда хотят зачерпнуть воду. Чистое олово хлынуло в них. Перехватив восхищенный взгляд Кейда, я аккуратно вылил чистый металл в пустой котел. Мой спаситель еще продолжал вжиматься в стену, словно искал в ней опору ускользающей реальности.

Но настоящая реальность творилась сейчас.

Я избавлялся от всего лишнего, плавил и разливал по пустым ведрам его драгоценный фторопласт и эбонит, и что-то еще, названия чему не мог найти в своих справочниках, но что удивительным образом сумело сохранить мне жизнь. За свой долгий срок на посту Лидера Автоботов я умирал и возрождался настолько часто, что потерял счет всем моментам, когда судьба подводила меня к краю. Но я умел быть благодарен…

Сделав первый шаг уже в новом корпусе, я подошел к нему, наклонился и бережно подхватил в свои манипуляторы. Я прижал его к своим губам, целуя куда-то в область груди и плечей, так мало было его тело. Мои обновленные губы были гладкие, и я был уверен, что не причиню ему вреда. Это было в традициях их культуры, выражать свою любовь прикосновением губ. И я искренне надеялся, что не нарушил их правил.

\- Это то, что я возвращаю не только тебе. Оно причиталось еще одному мальчишке, который однажды спас меня. Он совершил невозможное, отправившись за мной в небытие и должен был быть достойным самого большого в мире счастья. Но вместо этого он теперь мертв. Я не видел его гибель, но чувствую это и знаю. Сэм умер, погибла и его смешная капризная девчонка с длинными белыми волосами, и его забавные родители. Мертв Леннокс и все ребята из его группы. Мертвы мои автотоботы. «Могильный Ветер» унес жизни всех, кто хоть как-то был со мной связан. Он разыскал каждого… Спецслужбы этой страны, которые прикрываются пафосными лозунгами о безопасности, на самом деле служат иному злу. И быть с тем, кто против этого зла – смертельно опасно, Кейд. Я не хочу, чтобы ты повторял путь моих погибших друзей.

Он замотал головой и приложил руку к моим губам.

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, Оптимус!

\- Да, мне действительно не понять одного - почему посреди войны и хаоса, всегда находятся те, кто идет за мной, рискуя потерять все? Почему это случается снова и снова?

\- За тобой не возможно не идти.

Я не знал, что ему ответить. Он сидел в моих ладонях и растерянно озирался по сторонам, словно не узнавая свой ангар.

\- Наделаешь новых дроидов – усмехнулся я, кивнув на дымящиеся ведра. 

\- Никогда я больше не вернусь к этим убожествам, – воскликнул он. 

 

\- Не зарекайся, – ответил я и поставил его на пол.

 

Занимался рассвет. Я пробыл в этом доме три земных орбитальных цикла. Мы стояли друг напротив друга. Он - уставший, испачканный маслом и копотью, проживший за эти несколько дней целую жизнь, и я, уже больше не шатающийся и не искрящий пробитым реактором, обновленный и сильный. Мы оба понимали – расставание неизбежно, мы снова не ведали своей дальнейшей судьбы…

 

\- Тебе не стоит ехать сейчас. Уже слишком светло. Тебя засекут со спутника.

 

\- Для меня не проблема засечь их раньше, чем они меня, – ответил я, - но скорее всего я дождусь темноты.

 

Я активировал систему дальней и ближней локации. Навигационные поля развернулись во всю мощь. Мое оружие снова стало частью меня, и я чувствовал, как его смертоносная сила пульсирует где-то глубоко внутри, готовая вырваться наружу. Выпрямившись в свой полный рост, я почти задевал потолок огромного ангара своими антеннами. Грубый сварочный шов на одной из них разгладился. Мой шлем блестел. Сейчас я был в том же дизайне, что и в Чикаго.

 

Но вот прошла секунда, и я изменился… 

 

Металл потух, мой серый, местами ржавый корпус вновь опустился на колени, устраиваясь на полу этой гостеприимной мастерской. Кейд Йегер подошел ко мне.

 

\- Теперь я знаю точно – это маскировка! – прошептал он, прикоснувшись к защитным панелям моих сервоприводов с фальшивыми следами от выстрелов.

 

\- Да, теперь это обычная маскировка.

 

\- Но я в любом виде узнаю тебя.

 

\- Как? 

 

\- По глазам. По твоим линзам, Оптимус. Ни у кого нет ТАКИХ линз и такой Души…

 

Над Техасом вставало солнце. Жизнь внесла слишком быстрые и слишком неожиданные коррективы в наши планы и в нашу внезапно возникшую дружбу. Мы даже не знали - разочаровываться таким ходом событий или быть благодарным ему. Но одно я знал точно – хотя бы один световой цикл я буду защищать ЕГО дом.


End file.
